Reunited
by Sesshy-kunpup
Summary: Rin goes on a field trip with her class to the Higurashi shrine that was turned into a museum after a hoard of demons came out from within the well. When she receives a dare from a few of her friends to jump in the well, she does so and finds herself very far from home. So why is it that she just can't seem to go back and why does this Sesshomaru scare and attract her. SesshyXRin
1. Chapter 1

Rin, at the ripe old age of 16, goes on a field trip with her class to the Higurashi shrine that was turned into a museum after a hoard of demons came out from within the well, destroying half the city. When she receives a dare from a few of her friends to jump in the well, she does so and finds herself very far from home. So why is it that she just can't seem to go back and why does this Sesshomaru seem to scare and attract her at the same time. And what is all this reincarnation talk about?

Chapter 1

It was a little past nine in the morning when Rin and her fellow classmates poured out of the busses and onto the sidewalk next to the long row of steps leading up to the Higurashi shrine memorial. Next to the stairs a large, burly sign read "Higurashi Shrine, May we always remember." A tiny blue bird landed on the sign and chirped a few times before flying away into the sun.

Rin watched it fly away and closed her eyes when the sun was too bright to bear and soaked up the warmth and let her dark hair flow in the wind. It was a beautiful day compared to the last few rainy days they had had. The trip was almost cancelled but to much of Rin's excitement it wasn't.

Rin was always fascinated by what happened on that day, 73 years ago. It was one of the most well known events in history, the story about how hundreds of youkai escaped the Higurashi well and laid waste to anything that was in their way. The youkai took out half the city before a mysterious man dressed in red, named Inuyasha, and Kagome Higurashi, his alleged koibito, managed to kill them all. They were last seen heading back to the Higurashi Shrine.

So many theories had accumulated about how the demons came about but one of Rin's favorite was that the well was a secret passage way to other worlds. Maybe those youkai weren't really youkai but uchuujin trying to take over Earth and Inuyasha was a strong senshi who fell in love with Kagome. When time came for Inuyasha to leave he just couldn't bear to leave her behind so he took her with him.

Rin sighed remembering going to the movie theatre to watch that movie with all of her friends and the way she cried when Inuyasha proclaimed his love for Kagome. She could only ever wish to find a love like that.

"Rin, what are you doing?" She heard the voice of her dearest yūjin Cho ask.

"Oh you know just pondering on the thought of how wonderful it would be to find a nice guy like Inuyasha, strong, caring, sensitive." Rin said turning around to look at Cho.

Cho snorted "I like the bad boy types. Think he's got a brother?" Cho asked and linked her arm with Rin's and started walking with the rest of the students up the stairs catching up with a few of her other friends.

"One could only hope" Rin said with a cheeky grin.

Cho has been Rin's best yūjin ever since the third grade when a little boy tried to take Rin's lunch and Cho punched him. Cho has always been rebellious, dying her hair various colors and cutting it short and styling it out in spikes. Getting multiple piercings, staying out past curfew and beating up anyone who got in her way. So as usual opposites attract in the relationship of Rin and Cho. Kaoru was the preppy one and often got on Cho's nerves. Kishiko was a mix of Rin and Cho, although she liked to stand out she was not violent.

When the tour guide showed them around Rin was so enraptured in it that she didn't even notice her friends slipping into the blocked off area to the well until she felt something hard hit her head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she whipped her head around and rubbed the sore spot. She saw Cho waving vigorously at her. Rin knew she shouldn't have followed her but she really wanted to see the inside of the well. A strong gust of wind seemed to push Rin forward. Cho grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her roughly to the well afraid of being caught.

Kishiko and Kaoru were already waiting inside. With the door closed it was really dark and creepy inside. A few steps lead down to the floor where the well was located.

"I don't understand why they left it up. I mean what if those youkai come back." Kishiko said.

"They tried to destroy it but the wood wouldn't break and whenever they filled it up with anything it would disappear the next day. So they decided to make some money off of it and turn it into a museum." Rin said. She saw Kaoru shudder and move back a few steps. This did not go unnoticed by Cho.

"Hey Kaoru, why don't you jump in it. See if you disappear too."

"No thanks! Why don't you?" Kaoru spat back.

"Because I've done worse things than that." Cho said smirking

.

Rin shook her head, "Cut it out the both of you."

"Why don't you do it Rin? You love all of this crap." Kishiko inquired.

"Well I might break something or I might not be able to climb back up, then you guys would have to get someone to pull me out. Plus that would be really stupid of me." Rin said peering down the well. A little light flickered and Rin bent over the ledge to see what it was. Her toes were just barely touching the ground. She felt a shove on her back and lost her balance leaning forward and let out a little yelp before wiggling until her toes found the ground again. "That's not funny guys!" She looked around to see all of her friends laughing at her.

She turned back around to look at the well. She felt her arms and legs move of their own accord, pushing her up onto the ledged.

Why was she doing this? Her head felt a little dizzy. She usually wasn't this reckless but she felt something tugging at her. She needed to find something…or someone? She looked down the well again when the laughing ceased.

"Rin don't." she heard Cho say sternly behind her.

"It was a stupid joke we didn't mean it." Kaoru promised.

Rin's limbs felt heavy, as if something was dragging her down. She wanted to jump. She needed to find something, she needed to.

For a second she felt weightless, then Gravity pulled her down the well into darkness.

Koibito-lover

Uchuujin-alien

Senshi-warrior

Yūjin-friend

Youkai-demon

A/N

I wanted to thank you guys for starting this journey with me and I hoped you liked it. This is my first fan fiction every so constructive criticism is very welcome! Please review because I really do want to hear your thoughts and concerns and questions. If I got something wrong or there are any grammar mistakes please don't hesitate to comment on it and I'll fix it as soon as I can. I'll try to post regularly but I do have a lot going on this summer. If I don't have a valid chapter I just might post a tiny little scenario.

Thank you again and please please please review. All reviews welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Okay, I was not going to post this today but seeing as I'll be gone for a while and the huge amount of 2 reviews and 3 follows just made me do it. I can't tell you guys what that means to me. I'm excited to write this and hopefully I'll finish it because that's something I always have trouble doing. I don't ask for reviews for personal gain. I ask for them so I can get a boost of confidence and keep writing. You're reviews make this story better.

Enough of my babbles…enjoy!

Chapter 2

Rin felt the ground beneath her but still kept her eyes shut. She opened one eye and then when the coast was clear both eyes were open. She steadily stood up with a hand on the wall to help her get up. It didn't seem as dark in the well as it had in the little hut.

"Hello!? Cho, are you guys there." Rin yelled up hearing a small echo. As she peered up the well she was blinded by a bright light. "What the hell?"

Rin looked round to try and find something to help her climb back up. Spotting some vines draping down. She tugged on them to see if they could support her. Pleased with how strong they are she proceeded to climb. When she reached the top she pulled herself up over the ledge and swung over her leg with the rest of her body following. She was surprised to feel soft grass beneath her and see trees instead of the small hut in which she was in earlier. She heard birds chirping and marveled at how blue the sky was. It seemed brand new, untainted. The air smelled fresh and the light breeze was welcoming.

She stood up unsure of herself. "Well, what should I do now?" She didn't want to leave but she felt that same familiar tug at her as she did before she jumped in the well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin heard a mangled scream coming from the woods and ran full force toward it.

I came upon a young onna lying on the ground with a dark purple youkai hovering over her.

"You seem most delicious ningen. I can't wait to eat you up." The youkai snarled. He made a move at the onna and before Rin knew it she threw a rock at it. The youkait urned to face her, infuriated. "How dare you?! I will eat you too!" He started running after her and Rin bolted in the other direction.

"Get down kid!" Rin heard and instinctively ducked behind a fallen tree. She watched, over the tree bark, a man wearing red cloth with long silver hair jump out in front of her.

"Get out of my way half breed." The large demon growled.

The man with the silver hair scoffed "Not a chance."

"Very well I'll just have to eat you as well."

"I would like to see you try!" The man with the silver hair pulled out a giant sword holding it out in front of him. The youkai Charged at the man but he just swiftly jumped up high in the air and sliced the head off of the yokai. He landed barely making a sound.

"You just cut his head off…..like it was nothing!" Rin exclaimed coming out of hiding. The guy turned around to face her and that's when she noticed the dog ears.

"It was nothing." He said casually. "I kill stronger demons than him every day."

"Your ears…Can I touch them?" Rin asked entranced by them.

"No!" the man yelled putting his sword away. "You're welcome, by the way. I'm Inuyasha."

"Inu….yasha?" Rin asked. Was he the Inuyasha that killed all those youkai in Japan 73 years ago? But that was such a long time ago. Maybe time runs differently here.

"Yes, Inuyasha." He said a little irritated.

"Oh my gosh! Hi, my names Rin! I am just such a huge fan of yours!" Rin grabbed Inuyasha's hand and shook it vigorously. "Oh you are so much cuter than the way I pictured you!"

"Hey, let go of me." Inuyasha said. He shook his hand to ease a cramp. _She said her name was Rin. I know she smelled oddly familiar. Sesshomaru will have a conniption. _Inuyasha thought. "What do you mean you're a fan of mine?"

Rin blushed. To think that her all time favorite hero was here right in front of her was astounding! She couldn't believe her eyes! Plus he saved her. What a beautiful beginning to a love story. There was only one problem.

"Where's Kagome?" Rin asked completely ignoring his question. Inuyasha looked no older than twenty so if time ran differently here wouldn't she still be alive. Rin secretly wished she wasn't.

"How do you know Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha just thought this onna was crazy. She is his fan. Fan of what?

She was also wearing something similar to what Kagome's school uniform used to look like. If Inuyasha had to guess this onna was Rin's reincarnation. She looked like her, smelled like her, and even had the same annoying voice.

"Do you want to see Kagome?" He asked. He figured Kagome would like to see her too.

"Of course!" Rin replied.

"Follow me then." He said turning around.

_Oh Kami, I would follow you any where._

Ningen-human

Onna- woman

Youkai-demon


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I hope you guys know that I spent time to write this chapter than pack my bags and I leave tonight. I now have 5 hours to get ready. I'm leaving for my color guard camp this summer. If you're in color guard let me know. We'll see if we might see each other this summer. I hope you guys enjoy and I had a heck of a time trying to introduce Kagome into the story. I hope you like it.

Chapter 3

As Rin walked through the streets of the small village she took in all the scenery. It was very different than what she was expecting. Aren't other worlds supposed to be more developed than Earth? Where are the flying saucers? Instead of jumping into another world it felt like she had jumped back in time a few thousand years. The people were dressed in odd clothing. The only skin she saw was their hands and their heads which were turned in her direction. The houses were made entirely of wood and were very small. She saw trees and long stretches of grass every where. Far more than what she had every seen before.

"In here." Inuyasha said as he entered the small house. She pulled the curtain back and entered. A shallow fire glowed in the middle of the room, confined to a whole in the ground. A few blankets were on the floor to make a bed and a few arrows and a bow leaned against the wall. Other than that there wasn't much else to it.

"Hey Inuyasha." Rin heard a feminine voice say. She saw an onna stand up and give Inuyasha a peck on the cheek. She looked to be the same age as Inuyasha.

The onna turned to Rin with a questionable look. "This is Rin. I found her in the woods near the well." Inuyasha said.

"Oh." The onna said surprised. "I'm Kagome." Kagome looked Rin up and down and saw a flash of sadness cross her face.

"Hello." Rin said unsure of herself.

"So how did you find yourself here?" Kagome asked sitting down and motioning for Rin to take a spot.

"I was on a field trip with my class to the Higurashi shrine museum." Rin said taking her place across from Kagome and Inuyasha. She was ecstatic to be sitting here with Inuyasha and Kagome. Her two favorite heroes! She could do with out Kagome but who would want to break them up? They are so adorable together. She was not going to be the one to tear them apart. She would just need to find another love. Sorry Inuyasha.

"The shrine?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah after you guys skedaddled they couldn't get rid of it so they rebuilt what was surrounding it and turned the whole thing into a museum. Even a few movies were made about what you guys did. Your heroes over there." Rin explained. Her eyes sparkled at the two.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked. "What's a movie?"

"It's like a moving painting but with sound." Kagome said. It didn't look like it helped Inuyasha at all but he just shrugged it off. Rin giggled at this.

"What I really want know is what happened on this side. How did all those youkai escape? Why did you guys leave in such a rush and why haven't you come back?" Rin asked. She had more questions but those seemed more relevant.

"Well that's a very long story." Kagome said.

"No problem, I have lots of time." Rin said brushing it off. She got more comfortable in her seat and starred doe eyed at Kagome.

"Okay. Well I geuss I should start with when I first went through the well." Kagome figured.

"She doesn't have _that_ much time." Inuyasha spat out. Rin was starting to get just a little tired of his attitude. Yeah he was amazing and all but he doesn't have to be a jerk. What happened to her caring and sensitive? I guess some things just aren't as cracked up as they seem to be.

"Fine. Brief summary then." Kagome said shooting Inuyasha an annoyed look. "Well I had been going through the well for sometime now and along the way we made some yūjin and teki. Wet met Shippo first, a very young fox youkai. Then we met Miroko a womanizing monk and Sango a yukai slayer.

Our teki were of a along line but the worse was Naraku. He was cruel and pure evil. He killed for personal gain and took whatever means neceasary to live and gain more power. He was a Hanyou, but very _very_ powerful.

One day on my way back home Naraku had a lot of youkai follow me. When I passed through so did they. Inuyasha and I fought them off there while our good yūjin fought Naraku on the other side. They were not strong enough though. Unfortunately Miroku and Sango died in battle. Shippo was able to elude him and escape with Sango's pet Kirara. Inuyasha, his brother, and I worked together and destroyed him. But not with out a few causualties on his side as well." Kagome took a moment to look at her hands. "It was a very long and hard battle but we managed to beat him."

"Wow." Was all Rin could say. It didn't seem so glamorous now. They had lost a lot of people and not to mention the people who were lost on her side. To even think about it, Kagome's family must have died because they lived right there next to the well. Maybe that's why she never came back.

Inuyasha slipped his arm around Kagomes shoulder and pulled her closer. The sorrow was evident on both their faces.

Quick to change the subject Rin asked, "what world is this? Where am I right now?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her like she was crazy and then burst out laughing. "Oh silly your just in the feudal era. You're still on Earth." Kagome managed to say. Rins cheeks burned red.

"Thank you so much." Rin said to the two.

"It was our pleasure Rin." Kagome said waving to the girl.

"Can I come back?" Rin asked one knee propped up on the ledge.

"Of course you can. You're welcome any time." Kagome smiled.

Rin smiled satisfied. She thoroughly enjoyed herself here. She just couldn't wait to come back.

"Just hope there are no youkai around when you do." Inuyasha said.

"I will and I meant to ask you how you guys have stayed so young. Does the time pass by slower here?" Rin asked not ready to leave.

"How about I'll explain that the next time you are here?" Kagome said her face blushing and Inuyasha trying to act like he wasn't paying attention.

"Okay." Rin giggled and jumped down the well.

As she jumped down the well she saw a figure standing in the trees.

She felt that tug again and wondered if that was what she was looking for.

Youkai-demon

Yūjin-friend

Teki-enemies

Onna-girl

A/N

Enter Sesshomaru! I am just too excited about his arrival. I wonder what he's thinking now. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru watched the onna go back down the well. He knew she had seen him too. He didn't know what to do.

He could smell her from miles away. He was walking aimlessly around when he caught a whiff of her. He couldn't believe his nose. He ran toward her and saw the youkai chase after her but Inuyasha had already jumped in. He followed her and watched, but didn't interfere.

He hadn't smelled her since Rin and Jaken died in the battle of Naraku. Rin was only 17. After living with Kaede for a few years he allowed Rin to start traveling with him again. He greatly missed her presence and was surprised at how much she had grown. She had matured and Sesshomaru quite liked the change. Very slowly Sesshomaru's feelings for Rin grew and blossomed into love. The emotion was so powerful. It led him to do things he never would have done.

The feelings, of course, were reciprocated by Rin. She had always loved her lord but as she became older her feelings changed into something more. She loved him fully and he to her. Her last thoughts were of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was devastated when he found Rin's body. She was not able to be revived. The Tenseiga wouldn't work, just like his mother had said.

Letting his rage get the best of him he transformed into his inu form. He alone destroyed countless villages. It wasn't until Inuyasha had calmed him down that he transformed back. Inuyasha tried to console him but Sesshomaru would not have any of it. He merely left his brother. He buried Rin where she had first met and cared for him.

His life changed so drastically. He barely ever communicates with anybody else and when he does it's usually when they are about to meet their death. Everybody has heard of the great and powerful inuyoukai. They all fear him and those who have come to see him never live. He has grown cold and unloving. Even the Tenseiga was starting to reject him.

"Sesshomaru?" He looked up to see Inuyasha and Kagome watching him.

Not wanting to deal with them he turned around and walked away. He could smell the stink of Inuyasha's blood in Kagome.

Back on the other side of the well Rin just touched down. She had been gone for a few hours and wondered how she would explain this. She climbed up the well struggling with out the vines. As she got closer to the top she heard sobbing.

"Kaoru stop crying, she's just playing a prank on us." Cho said rubbing her shoulders. She looked just as worried.

"No," Hiccup "She's dead!" Hiccup "She can't be pranking us" Hiccup "because the well swallowed" Hiccup "her up and took" Hiccup "her to the youkai" Hiccup "and they ate her" Hiccup. Kaoru's face was streaked black from her make up running and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Rin!" Kishiko Ran to her side and helped pull her over. The other girls ran over and all three of them engulfed her in a hug. "Where the hell were you?"

Rin stumbled on her words. Should she tell them what happened or should she lie? And if she lied what could she come up with that was believable?

"I don't know….I must have blacked out." Rin decided to lie. If she told the truth she knew no one would believe her.

"We have to tell someone!" Kishiko exclaimed.

"NO! If someone found out we would be in big trouble and who knows what'll happen to me. We can't say a word." She scanned the girls' faces and saw understanding and fear. Not just for themselves but also for their friend. Rin was always everybody's favorite.

"Super secret promise." Cho said sticking out her hand. The girls nodded their heads and they all grasped onto Cho's hand.

"I promise to take this super secret with me to my grave." The girls all chanted. Rin sighed in relief. She was able to lie to them. That was first time she did anything like that to them. Usually her friends were in on whatever lies she told.

"We should get back before anybody notices us missing." Kishiko said.

Kaoru looked panicked and started fumbling with her purse. "Oh my god" She said as she looked in the tiny mirror she pulled out. "I look horrible!"

"Eh, no more than usual." Cho said shrugging. Rin rolled her eyes and Kishiko chuckled. Kaoru glared at Cho and went about fixing her face.

About fifteen minutes later Kaoru had managed to make herself look good again. They left and was able to make it back to the group. Nobody seemed to notice their absence but a few people who were easily subdued. The trip was coming to a close and the class began to load onto the busses. The shrine was only a few blocks from where Rin lived and she was grateful for the proximity.

As they drove away Rin looked out the window and wondered when she would be able to go back. That figure standing in the woods would not leave her mind.

Who was it and why did she feel this draw towards him? She needed to know.

Youkai-demon

Inuyoukai- dog demon

Onna- woman

A/N

Yay! Another chapter done! I always seem to write better at night. It flows easier. I wanted to say writing from Sesshomaru's POV was a lot more difficult than I though it would be. Hopefully it will become easier with time.

Thank you guys for your reviews and follows/favorites. It's like adding fuel to my writing fire!

Guiltily I have not finished watching The Final Act and it's been a while since I have watched Inuyasha so if I get anything wrong please let me know. I will make changes accordingly.

I also want to apologize if this story seems to drag on or doesn't have a real plot line because I am just writing as I go. I don't like to make timelines for when I write. I am trying my best.

I'm also a little loopy from lack of sleep so I'm sure there are numerous errors in this chapter. If I make any changes I'll add it in my author's note in another chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Contains abuse and mild language **

**Does not contain rape**

Chapter 5

While everybody was being picked up, Rin grabbed her bike.

"Hey Rin would you like a ride home? It's getting pretty dark and the night is getting cold." Cho asked, her head sticking out of the passenger side window.

Rin smiled and shook her head, "Thanks….but no thanks. I'll be fine." Cho nodded and she was gone. Rin mounted her bike and started pedaling home. The wind in her hair was refreshing. She was just so curious about that man. She couldn't let him go. That black silhouette was imprinted in her mind.

As she rounded the corner to her house she rode into the backyard. She chained her bike up and walked through the back door.

"God damn it!" Rin heard the booming voice followed by a clash of breaking glass. She ran through the kitchen and into the living room. She saw her chichi standing in the middle of a wrecked room, breathing heavily. His face was prickly and his clothes were stained.

"What happened?!" Rin asked him walking towards him. The closer she got to him the more the smell of alcohol invaded her senses. It stung her eyes and smelled atrocious.

_Not again. _

Ever since Rin's haha died her chichi had become a drunk. He couldn't handle her death and turned all his anger to his musume, Rin. He blamed her for her haha's death. It became worse when he lost his job. His tardiness and work ethic were the cause of this, but he put even more blame on Rin. She tried her best to make things work but it just made things worse. She resorted to avoiding him whenever she could.

When she reached him Rin put a hand on his arm. It was meant as a soothing gesture but he took it as pity and smacked her hand away.

"Get off of me." He glared at her and she lowered her head. Nothing she did could make it better. She started to walk away to her room when she felt herself being shoved forward. Rin lost her balance and fell down onto the wall hitting her forehead on the hard surface. Her vision blurred and everything seemed to be doubled. Then she felt a tug at her hair and screamed as she was getting pulled by her hair. Her bare legs cut on the glass and her hands tried to untangle her hair from her chichi's grasp. When they reached the back door he pulled Rin up to a stand and then yanked her arm up and used it to force her whole body out the door. Rin tripped over her own feet and tumbled down onto the wet grass.

"When you learn to be respectful, you can come back!" Her chichi yelled and then slammed the door close. She couldn't help the tears that were flowing down her face. What had she done to ever deserve this? She knew that people had it worse off than she did but right now….she hated it. She thought it was horrible. Her haha dead and now her chichi was a drunk.

She stood up and brushed the dirt and grass off of her. Rin walked away, her head hung low in shame. This was her life now.

She walked a half mile to Cho's house. She climbed up the side and knocked on Cho's window. No lights were on inside and Rin figured she had gone out.

_Duh…..it's Friday night. _She supposed she was out with her night life yūjin.Those were the people who always got Cho in trouble but she would always say it was worth it when it was all done and over with. Rin sighed and climbed back down. Now what was she suppose to do?

She walked around for a bit thinking about what to do. Most kids her age would have run away by now. Crappy home, crappy life, run away and make a new one and hope it's better than the one you had before.

Even if that was what Rin wanted to do where would she go? She already tried Cho's house and she didn't want to impose on the other girls.

Rin passed by the T.V. store. All the screens in the window were a glow with scenes from movies about Inuyasha and Kagome. Suddenly as if a light bulb went off in her head she had an idea. She could go back through the well. That would be her new start.

_ What a genius idea! _Rin thought. She walked by a few stores and saw a mini mart. If she was going to do it she should probably bring a few things with her. She walked in and checked how much money she kept in her shoe. Rin figured she had enough. She grabbed a couple of instant noodles, chips, chocolate of course, some bottled water, a water bottle, a yellow backpack, a flash light and batteries, nutella, and a small toiletry bag with shampoo, conditioner, body soap, and face wash. She had 20 yen left and put that in the small pocket in the front of her back pack. She was barely able to put everything in there, but she managed.

She thought of taking her bike too but didn't feel like walking back to her house. She wanted to avoid another encounter with her father. She was now a few miles away from the shrine and decided to take the bus. As she got to the bus stop the bus pulled up and she got on. She sat close to the front.

After about 20 minutes the stop to the shrine was up. She hopped off the bus and made her way to the well. It was around nine and it was closed. She had to climb over the small wall and a fence. Luckily no alarms were tripped. Rin followed the signs back to where she and her friends snuck off to. She opened and closed the door ands was now inside. She let out a sigh of relief and walked down a few steps. When she got to the well she leaned over the edge.

_What if it all was just a dream? What if I go back there and a youkai kills me? What if I find out who that figure was? _

That last question stuck in her head. _What if he's there, waiting for me? _She felt that tug again and leaned further down. _What if, what if, what if! Just jump already! _You know it's bad when you get annoyed with yourself.

She climbed over and sat on the edge. Rin squeezed her eyes shut and gasped as she pushed herself off.

Chichi- father

Haha- mother

Musume- daughter

Youkai- demon

Yūjin- friend

A/N

Rin's new life on the other side? What? Haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't as hard to write as the last few so maybe it's just when I deal with the guys is when it gets hard. They're fictional and they're still hard to deal with! I have soooooooooo many ideas for later chapters and maybe a mini scene of….wait for it…..SELFIES WITH SESSHOMARU! Hehe, but that comes later. I'm enjoying this story but I'm thinking of maybe starting another as well with The Vampire Diaries. What do you guys think? Are two stories at a time too much to handle?

Let me know. And also I want to heard what you guys think will happen next. I'm interested to see what you guys think.

I updated chapeter 4. I noticed some mistakes and I translated the words I used. Sorry about that he he.

As always I love your reviews and hope to hear from you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rin wobbly touched down on the other side of the well. It was darker. Night time gave a whole new effect to the well. Rin took out her flashlight and turned it on. She pulled herself to the top, struggling with the heavy back pack. She threw the back pack over the edge and then flopped over on her stomach. She blew the hair away from her face and pointed the flashlight out to the woods. She shuddered deciding that the woods were also creepy at night. Slinging her back pack over her right shoulder, Rin walked in the direction she thought the small village was in.

Sesshomaru was hiding just behind the tree line. Watching just as he did earlier. He sniffed the air and smelled her blood. She had a cut on her forehead and a few on her legs. He had no idea as to what would have caused such injuries.

As she walked Rin started to hum. Her mother used to sing all the time. She felt a stab at her heart. Her life has changed so drastically in the past year. Both of her parents might as well be dead. As far as she was concerned she no longer had a haha or a chichi. She was all alone. Hopefully a life here will change that for her.

Sesshomaru followed her. He kept a steady pace behind her but became distracted when she started to sing. It was something his Rin used to do before she died. He remembered.

_ Rin walked next to Sesshomaru humming a tune he was all too used to. She smiled and waved at passing travelers. They averted their eyes when they saw Sesshomaru though. _

_ "Why do you always look so angry?" Rin asked interrupting her hum. _

_Sesshomaru looked at her and grinned "Because my smile is just for you." _

_Rin's mouth gaped open. The look of surprise on her face made Sesshomaru's smile widen. This mood he was in was such a rarity. It was only Rin who could bring out that side of him. She smiled and continued her humming. _

Sesshomaru stepped on a small branch creating a crunching noise. This brought him back to the present. He stopped dead in his tracks. How foolish of him to make such a careless mistake. His eyes locked onto Rin. He saw her spin around quickly.

"Is someone there?" Rin called out. She felt a chill run up her back. "It's okay Rin. You're just hearing things." She pointed the flashlight in the direction she heard the noise. "See, no youkai." She turned around but her feet got tangled on some tree roots. She fell forward landing on her hands and knees.

On the ground in front of her she saw a pair of black shoes unknown to her. She yelped and pushed herself back to where she was now facing the youkai on her back. She gasped as she felt the tug again but a lot stronger. In the back of her mind she heard a faint, desperate whisper say "Sesshomaru." Then she felt her whole body pulse. The sensation intensified making her breath hitch and her vision blur and then suddenly it stopped. She didn't hear that voice again and the pulsing and tugging ceased.

Now, fully aware of her surroundings, she noticed how handsome this otoko was. He was tall with long luscious locks of silver hair. He had a large mass of fur on his right shoulder. He had two stripes on each cheek and one on each eyelid. Beneath his bangs you could also see a crescent moon on his forehead. He looked stunning all together but he seemed to be void of emotion but if you look close enough you could see the hurt and despair deep with in those amber eyes.

He leaned down and stroked her forehead. She felt pain from where he touched. He moved his hand back to reveal blood on his fingers. She moved her hand to her forehead and felt dried blood and a knot. It must have been from when she "fell".

A look of annoyance crossed his face and then he vanished.

"Wait, come back!" Rin yelled after him. She sat up on her knees and reached out towards his fleeting form. _Sesshomaru…._ Rin thought. She didn't know how knew that name. She just heard it when she saw his face. It seemed right.

"Rin!" She heard. She looked over to see Inuyasha running towards her at a very fast pace. "Are you alright? I could smell your blood. What happened?" Rin was bombarded with questions when Inuyasha reached her.

"I'm fine I just fell down and hit my head." She said getting up. Her eyes started to swell up. What a lair she was becoming. She didn't know how much more she could take of the lying and the pain and the confusion.

"Oh? Well it's nice to see you again but why so soon?" He inquired. He looked just as confused as she felt.

"I…..I…." Her tears spilled out of her eyes and she buried her head in her hands, sobbing. How was she supposed to explain this with out telling Inuyasha her secret? That her dad no longer wanted her around and had become so violent and mean? That her Father beats her so bad that sometimes she can't get out of bed and that her mother is dead and that, really with all her friends, none of them really understand how she feels? She felt all alone in the world until she found this place. Even in that brief moment of visiting she felt like she finally belonged somewhere.

"What did I do? What did I do?" Inuyasha said panicked. "Whatever I said I didn't mean it!"

Sesshomaru landed by the tree where he laid Rin down to rest. He got down on one knee and stroked the dirt. His Rin lay here. But there is also a new Rin. She intrigued him. She was definitely different.

He sat down and leaned his back up against the trunk of the tree. He held his hand up. Rin's blood was still on it. He studied it. He smelled it. He was entranced by it. All because it was her blood.

He growled and rubbed the blood off on the grass. It was infuriating. This onna that he barely knew had captured his attention. What was so special about her? Was it that she was the reincarnation of his Rin? He had buried these emotions deep within him when Rin died and know it was like this onna had just unlocked the box.

What was he to do?

Back at the village Rin was being consoled by Kagome. Inuyasha had carefully escorted Rin back to the village and left the girls alone so Rin could feel more comfortable. Kagome was very quite while Rin spilled her guts about everything.

When Rin finally finished Kagome said "Wow."

Rin shook her head "I know how stupid."

"It's not stupid, in fact, I believe you're really strong for surviving through it all." Kagome said. Rin looked up at her surprised and wiped away a stray tear. "But…. I think that running away from your problems won't help either. I want you to go back and get some help with your father. Maybe once he's seen the error in his ways he'll start treating you better."

Rin looked up at her, "You really think so?"

"I do." Kagome said nodding.

"But how will I do it?"

"Try and talk to him. Maybe you could stay with a family member or friend and when he wants to talk don't ignore him. Talk it out." Kagome said patting her hand.

"Thank you. I'll try and make things better." Rin said gratefully. She looked down at her back pack which was spilling over at how much junk she had inside. "Oh! Well I guess, since I won't be staying, I could just give some of this stuff to you guys." She said rummaging through it. "I don't know what toiletries you guys have here, but here's some shampoo and condition."

Kagome squealed happily and grabbed the bottles and smelled the contents. She sighed as she took in a big whiff. "Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"No problem." Rin said shrugging her shoulders. "How long has it been since you've had processed food?" She asked.

"Too long!" Kagome giggled.

"Here." Rin said handing over the chips and ramen and some of the chocolate but not even a spoonful of nutella. Her nutella.

Kagome let out another girly scream and marveled at the food. She gave Rin a giant hug and ran out to find Inuyasha. Rin was glad she did something right that day.

"Where is it?!" Inuyasha yelled busting through the door. It startled Rin so much she almost fell over.

"Where is what?" She asked a little annoyed.

"THE NOODLES!" He yelled sniffing around for them. Rin reached out and grab a pack on the floor.

"There right here." Rin held up the noodles to Inuyasha. His eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. Then he started running around the little hut. He grabbed a pot and then left and then returned with water in it. He added some wood to the fire and when that caught he set it on the grate atop of the fire. He then sat down and was full on staring at the water. He inched closer and sat back when he got hot. He then repeated this motion…..multiple times.

He became angry when the water wouldn't boil and left swearing under his breath. He returned a few seconds later and sat in the same spot as before doing the same thing as before. Rin laughed.

After Rin and Kagome washed themselves off at the hot springs they returned to the hut. Inuyasha set up another place for Rin to sleep that night. They all exchanged thank yous and turned in for the night. Rin was so tired she fell asleep instantly.

A strong gust of wind brushed against Rin's face waking her up. She sat up looking through the gaps in the door way created by the wind. She saw a flash of white pass the door. Curious, she got up making sure to stay quite. She wouldn't want to wake up Inuyasha and Kagome. They lay on the other side of the room snuggling close. She had to resist an awwww.

She stepped out in the open air and saw that white disappear past the trees. She ran after it. After a few minutes of running she came upon a pond. It was surrounded by multiple flowers and topped off with floating lily pads. The moons light reflected off the pond making it a little brighter.

She got the distinct feeling that she was being watched. Rin turned around to see the same man she did earlier. The one she believed to be Sesshomaru. He stood there, tall and proud but also fierce and seemed prepared to attack at any moment. She took a step closer gagging his reaction. When he didn't move she took another step.

"Are you…..Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. He nodded his head, staying quite. Rin was curious. She stepped closer. He looked dangerous but she felt that she was safe around him. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her. She took another step and was face to face with him. She reached up to him and caressed his face. "What is it about you that intrigues me?" His eyes widened in shock. With a realization she said "You feel it too." His eyes scrunched in thought. She wanted to know what he was thinking.

This onna was so bold. Sesshomaru was surprised that she had gotten this close to him. This onna was different from the Rin before her. She was curious and stronger. And apparently she is intrigued by him as he is with her. Her hand felt soft and gentle. That was something that didn't change. Her eyes were also the same, along with the wild hair. He felt so close to his Rin but so far away from this Rin. NO! This was not his Rin.

Sesshomaru turned around abruptly and flew away, leaving the girl in his wake.

Rin was stunned at his sudden outburst. He flew away leaving Rin more confused than ever. She started her journey back to the little house. She had so many questions. Did he really feel the same? Was that why he has been following her? She pushed her questions away when she started to get back into her bed.

_What a strange day I've had. _Rin thought before falling back asleep.

Onna- woman

Otoko- man

Haha- mother

Chichi- father

A/N

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I finally finished Inuyasha and Naraku does die! See I didn't know that. My informants told me that he was still alive….liars. So the beginning of this story may be confusing. I'll be going back and changing a few things. It won't be too drastic.

On another note, I want to know what you guys think of this chapter! Was it too long? I had gotten some requests to make the chapters longer so tell me if you like this length or prefer a shorter one.

Thanks for all your lovely support and for sticking with me on this! Love you guys!


	7. Hot Spring Scene

A/N

Hey guys! This is the scene from when Rin and Kagome went to the hot springs for a little bath. I guess I kinda just skipped over that because I really wanted to get to that second scene with Sesshomaru.

Also I've started watching two other animes. I started Clannad and Vampire Knight. I like Clannad but already I love Vampire Knight! Kaname has just stolen my heart! I highly recommend both of them.

So without further ado here is the Hot Spring Scene.

Rin and Kagome gathered their things. When they reached the hot springs they undressed. Kagome finished undressing first and started to sink in when Rin turned around. She nearly screamed at what she saw. On Kagome's back were scratch and bite marks. They started at her shoulder blades and traveled down her back. Rin didn't know how far down they traveled because the water obscured her view but she guessed it was far down.

"Kagome what happened to your back?!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome twisted her neck to try and get a better look. Rin reached out and grabbed a small compact mirror out of her bag. She angled it so Kagome could see the reflection of her back. Kagome's eyes widened. She looked panicked trying to figure out where they came from when all of a sudden, she started to laugh.

"Oh those are nothing!" She said between laughs. Rin was so confused and Kagome realized she had to explain. "Sometimes…..in the heat of the moment…..Inuyasha can get a little rough and…"

"STOOOOPPPP! I'm good! I understand now okay?!" Rin sat back and blushed. She was sixteen, yes, but that didn't mean she had to be comfortable with this subject. Kagome giggled and sat back like Rin.

"This is nice." Kagome sighed.

"It is." Rin agreed. So could you tell me more about that day? Only if you want to."

"Well, we thought that we had destroyed Naraku many years before. He was able to gain even more power than he had before in the underworld. He found an opening and escaped when Inuyasha used this technique he has. It opens up the doorway to the underworld. A technique that was developed by his brother, Sesshomaru, All though that's a whole other story."

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked stopping Kagome.

"Yes. He is very handsome. I will warn you though. He lost someone dear to him in that last battle. Since then he's become so…distant. He isn't the same as when she was alive." Kagome got this far away look on her face.

"Who's she?" Rin wondered.

Kagome shook her head as if to get out of her daze. "You'll find out in time."

_What a vague answer._ Rin thought. _Let's just hope it's a short time._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are you sure that it's okay?" Kagome asked worried.

"Absolutely it's no problem at all. If I get lost I'm sure somebody could help me out." _Like Sesshomaru perhaps? _Rin thought. She really wanted to see him again. She wondered what the attraction between the two of them was. She figured he could answer her questions.

"I am sorry Ri-"

"Lady Kagome please hurry!" The young girl said. Apparently her mother had become ill and needed Kagome to look after her. Rin had heard she used to be a powerful priestess but now only practiced with herbs.

"Go Kagome. I'll see you in a little while." Rin waved to Kagome as she was being escorted by the little girl.

Rin skipped back down the direction towards the well. Her back pack was a lot lighter now. She had left quite a bit with Kagome and Inuyasha. It seemed like they needed it more than she did.

Rin started to hum again and appreciated the outdoors. She didn't get to spend much time in a forest like this. The air seemed fresher out here and she guessed it was because it wasn't as polluted. She smiled with a new sense of resolution. She would get her father help. She figured that she would stay with Cho. Then she would sign him up for some meetings. Maybe have someone stay at the house to keep him in check.

Then she would possibly move back in after some improvement. She would support him, try and find him a new job, and maybe even a girl. The thought stung a bit but maybe it was what her father needed. Maybe, then, when he is nice and healthy again, things would go back to normal. They could live happily together again.

Rin's smile grew wider. Her hopes were up very high and she was very determined. She truly still loved her father, even after all the pain he has caused her and she was determined to fix everything.

Rin heard a little meow and looked down. There was tiny cat standing next to her. She bent over to pet it and ran her hand down its spine. That's when she noticed the two tails. It didn't creep her as much as it should have but the face helped. It was so adorable, Rin didn't even pay attention to the tails.

The cat leaned in to Rin's touch and purred. She picked her up and held her in the palms of her hands.

"Hi there. My name's Rin. What should your name be?" Rin studied the cat in her hands. It was very calm and sat there like it was waiting for her response. "Okay then…how about….Emi!?" They cat meowed in a fashion of dislike and Rin laughed. "Okay maybe not my best choice."

"Kirara!" The cat's head turned to the side. "Kirara! Come on we have to find Inuyasha!" Rin heard a man's voice call out, to the cat maybe? The cat jumped out of her hands and ran off. Rin followed after it into the bushes. Rin stayed hidden beneath the leaves and branches as she watched the cat run up to a man. He was tall with long orange hair tied up. He wore a blue shirt with leaves on it and a fur vest and dark blue pants.

"There you are Kirara!" The man said. "I see you brought someone with you." The man turned towards Rin. Rin tensed up and fell over, making a fuss trying to get up. "Don't worry I come in peace." The man laughed. He seemed trust worthy enough, plus he knew Inuyasha so he must be one of the good guys.

Rin stood up awkwardly, "Hi."

"Hi, my name is Shippo and this," He pointed to the cat, "Is Kirara."

Something clicked in Rin's mind. "Shippo and Kirara and you guys know Inuyasha right? I mean I heard you fought alongside him and Kagome in the battle."

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess you would say that. I was just a boy when the battle happened so I couldn't really do much. I _have_ been training since then."

"Oh well that's good." She said. She was unsure of what else to say.

They stood there awkwardly before Shippo asked, "So what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Rin," she said. "I'm actually on my way to the well."

"Oh that explains a lot." Shippo said.

"Like what?" Rin asked.

"Well your weird clothes for one and the other is that you know Inuyasha. I don't know many girls who do." Shippo said. _Also the smell of Sesshomaru hangs around her._

"My clothes are not weird, just different, okay?" Rin defended herself.

"Okay!" Shippo said, hands in the air giving up. They were like that for a few seconds before they burst out laughing. That's when Rin decided that she liked him. He was friendly enough and he had a friendly face. Plus he had a cute cat, Kirara.

"Well I guess I should get going." Rin said pointing in the direction towards the well.

"I can accompany you if you'd like." Shippo said.

"Sure!" Rin agreed. They started walking. "So how do you know Inuyasha?"

"Well my father died when I was very young. I promised I would avenge him and then I met Inuyasha and Kagome. They were the ones who helped me get my vengeance. After that they took me in, I guess. And then I went off to train to become a strong and powerful fox youkai. I still visit them from time to time, like I am doing today." Shippo said as they arrived at the clearing.

"Do they do that a lot? Help people I mean? They seem like such nice people but did they really go around helping however they could?" Rin asked. It was a hard concept to wrap her mind around. They only people she knew did that back home were the police. And they get paid for it.

"They really did. It was Kagome who really liked to help people but Inuyasha did too, even if he complained about it." Shippo said. He got this goofy grin on his face remembering something. "Well this is where we part ways for now."

"Right. Thank you so much Shippo. Goodbye and goodbye Kirara." Rin waved to them and jumped in the well, glad she met them.

"You can come out now Sesshomaru." Shippo said. He turned to his right to see Sesshomaru appear out from the shadows. "That girl must be Rin's reincarnation, No?"

"She is and she's mine." Sesshomaru said claiming his stake threateningly. Kirara hissed at him and jumped on Shippo's shoulder.

"It has never been my intention to steal her….from you. Does she even know who you are?" Shippo asked. He was very behind with this story.

"There is no need to concern your self my dwellings. Leave." Sesshomaru said. He was very territorial and Rin was his whether she knew it or not.

"I hope you know what you're doing. It would be a shame to see that girl get hurt." Sesshomaru put a hand on his sword. "Calm yourself. There is no need to fight. It was just a statement. I will take my leave now." With that Shippo walked away.

Rin had made it home safe and sound. Her father wasn't there so she decided to clean the house up. She turned on some music and changed into her comfort clothes. She started with her room, then the bathroom and made her way downstairs. She cleaned every inch of the house and got rid of any alcohol left over. His recovery started now.

When she was done it was almost dinner time and her father still hadn't come home. She had some garbage bags to take to the dumb so she walked a few blocks down to the dumpsters. She threw the bags in and slapped her hands together. She was proud she got the house done. Her mother was always the one to clean it but now that she was gone, it was Rin's job.

Rin started to walk home. Again she was alone and enjoyed it. Even though it wasn't as scenic as the feudal era it was still mind clearing. She turned the corner and saw Cho, Kishiko, and Kaoru running towards her.

"Rin where have you been?!" Cho asked worried.

"Nowhere, I was just walking around." Rin said brushing it off.

"No! Last night! We searched for you but couldn't find you." Kishiko said.

"Oh I was…. at my mother's grave. Yeah, I was missing her so I went to see her and accidentally fell asleep." Rin said. The girls' faces were contorted into sadness and despair.

"Your father…..was in an accident Rin. He's at the hospital." Cho said. She grabbed Rin's hand for support as the news sank in. Rin felt a little dizzy. She lost her balance and leaned on Kishiko. The girls sat her down against the building.

"What kind of accident?" Rin asked looking up at her yujin.

"A car crash, Rin." Kaoru said. "The police say he was drunk."

Rin couldn't believe her ears. First her mother dies by the hands of a drunk driver and now her father was the drunk driver. What else could be taken away from her? Her friends? Her life? She just couldn't catch a break.

"Let's go to him please." Rin said getting. She started a slight jog but then ran into a full out sprint. Her eyes were watery and her tears ran down her cheeks. Her breaths were shaky and her legs wobbly.

When she made to the hospital she was escorted to her father's room. A doctor came to talk to her but she didn't get much of what he said. She heard that he was terminal and might not make it through the night. She heard comma and liver failure. She knew none of those things were good.

Kishiko and Kaoru went home but Cho stayed the night with her. Rin stayed by his bed side the whole night. She dreamed of him making a full recovery and becoming sober like she wanted. She dreamed of his nicer side and when he comforted her when she was younger. She dreamed about a happy life, a father and daughter making it through thick and thin. She dreamed of the love he once expressed to her every day before she left for school and the way he smiled when she made him proud. The way he bragged about her at parties and the little inside jokes they had.

She had just lost her mother and now her father was gone too. She was all alone.

The next morning Rin watched as two men took her father away. She didn't know where to. She was holding on tightly to Cho for support. A lady with her hair ppulled back in a grey pant suit walked up to Rin.

"Hi Rin. My name is Teruko, I will be the social worked on your case." She said. She was very official and looked a little void. "If you will please come with me I'll take you to your new foster home."

"Foster home! NO! She'll stay with me." Cho looked at Rin in the eyes, "Got it Rin? Don't let this lady take you."

Rin was in shock. After losing her father so quickly she couldn't fully comprehend what was going on around her. The voices were muffled and her vision blurry. She felt something on her cheek. She reached up and wiped it away. She looked down at her hand and saw that it was wet. Why was it wet? Was she crying? The voices became clearer.

"She will not go with you!" Cho said.

"She is required by law! Now I will not argue with some little teenage-"

"stop it!...please….." Rin said. More tears spilled out of her eyes and she started to sob. Cho engulfed her in a hug and rubbed her back.

"Rin…..I won't let you go so easily." Cho whispered in her ear.

"We have to leave now Rin." Teruko said. She held out her hand for Rin. Rin squeezed Cho harder and then let go. She left with the lady and watched Cho as she did.

Rin wondered if her friend would be able to help her this time.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Rin asked. Teruko nodded and Rin walked down the hall and when she wasn't looking ran back after Cho.

"Rin!" Cho exclaimed.

"Cho, I am so sorry but I can't go into foster care. There is nothing there for me." Rin said.

"I understand. I'll talk to my mom. I'm sure she'll let you stay with us." Cho said.

"No Cho. Your mom wouldn't be able to take care of the both of us and the twins. I have no family left. All I have are my friends and I can't stay with any of you. I love you Cho but I can't stay here."

"Where will you go?" Cho asked.

"There is a whole different world on the other side of the well. I have people there that can take care of me." Rin explained.

"What? That's…..That's crazy Rin. Please stay here we can work something out." Cho pleaded. She couldn't let her go.

"As crazy as it sounds I feel like I can make a life over there. Like I was born to find that place. Cho you have to let me go. I'll come back every once in a while and when I do, I'll need you here." Rin said. She left her friend speechless. It was a first for her. Rin hugged her again tightly and ran towards the back exit.

"Rin!" Cho yelled to her. Rin stopped and turned to face her best friend. "Let me know when you get back in town."

Rin smiled sadly, "I will. Arigato." Rin bowed deeply to her friend and left.

She was leaving again. This time was different though. It seemed to be more permanent. Nothing was holding her here to this time anymore. She was free to fly. Fly like that bird she saw when she first went to the well.

A/N

Hi guys! I plan on making my chapters this long now so get used to it. I've been asked how long this story will be and I can honestly tell you…I have no Idea. As I mentioned before there is no plan to this story, I just write as I go.

I apologize for any grammar mistakes again. I really wanted to just get this story out to guys.

I wanted to give a shout out to Taraah36. Thank you for your reviews and support. :D

Thank you all for your time!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rin's adrenaline was pumping through her veins rapidly. After leaving the hospital she ran home and was now gathering her things to take with her. Rin knew that once Teruko figured out she left the hospital, this would be the first place she would look. That's why Rin was running around shoving things in her back pack. She was grateful she left some stuff behind with Kagome and Inuyasha. Now she didn't have to lug it back there.

Rin's back pack consisted of all her underwear and bras, after hearing Kagome complain she was not about to go through that. She grabbed more toiletries and other womanly stuff along with a few sandals and tennis shoes. She also grabbed some tank tops and shorts for pajamas. She packed hair ties and a solar powered phone charger. She took all the emergency money and a few ATM cards that she would empty on the way to the well. A brush was stuffed in there along with a few of her favorite books.

When she stopped at her parents' room she took a second to look at it one more time. She memorized the bedding, the color of the wall, and the feel of the dressers. She came across a family photo taken a year ago and put it in the front pocket. She also grabbed her father's favorite tie and her mother's favorite jewelry.

Rin ran around the house gathering the rest of what she thought she would need and left on her bike. It took a few minutes for her to get there. She reached the steps and and started to climb clinging on to the bike. It was a hassle to deal with. It would get caught on the steps and wobble and the pedals would hit the back of her calves.

She was two thirds of the way up when a car pulled up. Rin looked down to see it was the social worker and started to pick up the pace. Teruko was closing in on Rin when she made it to the top and got on her bike. Rin had barely escaped her.

Now she had to weave through the crowd of people as she biked, unintentionally creating a pathway for the social worker. The lady was quite fast considering her footwear.

Rin screeched to a halt at the well and pushed the doors aside. A small crowd had formed around the well watching Rin. She sat on the edge and adjusted her bike so that the wheels were against the wall. She saw Teruko push through the crowd and before she could say anything, Rin jumped.

The transition was smooth. Rin leaned the bike against the wall and figured Inuyasha could come and get it out. Rin climbed and pushed herself over the edge. She was on her hands and knees taking in deep breaths. The events of the day started to creep in to Rin's mind. He father was dead. She ran away. People saw her go in the well… Her father was dead…...dead.

The extra adrenaline was starting to dissipate and the realization of what happened struck her. She couldn't go back now. People saw her go in the well and now her face will be plastered on every news bulletin. Another investigation will start up on the well and who knows how long that will take. And the most heart crushing fact of them all…was that her father was dead.

Her fists balled up tightly and her knuckles became white. Her hair made a curtain around her face. Rin's eyes teared up and the steady stream of tears ran down her cheek before dropping off and landing in the grass and on the back of her hands. She cried for a few minutes and then she heard someone walk up to her.

Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru. That's when Rin snapped.

"What do you want from me, huh?" Rin stood up and pushed him. This had no affect on him. "Do you even speak?" She pushed him again. " Because I haven't heard one single word come out of your mouth!" She shoved him again and he still didn't budge. Becoming frustrated Rin started hitting his armor on his chest. Her hands were becoming red and her energy started to fade. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's wrists to make her stop. She resisted at first, still fighting back, but she calmed down and looked up at him.

His eyebrows were knitted together in confusion and those golden amber eyes broke her resolve. She broke free of his grasp and then wrapped her arms around him, crying. He stood their motionless unsure of what to do. It has been decades since he has been hugged.

She sank down to the ground taking him with her. He was down on one knee while she was on both, putting the rest of her weight on him. He was like an anchor in this moment, keeping her here on the ground.

Her sobs became quieter as she started to fall asleep. The emotions playing at her heart took its toll on her. The anger and confusion and sorrow were weighing down on her so heavily. Her body just needed to rest.

When her breathing became even Sesshomaru laid her down and gathered her things. He slung the back pack over his shoulder like he had seen her do and grabbed the kimono he had gotten her. Before she arrived he laid it out on the edge of the well but she climbed right over it.

Although his face is hard to read, if you knew him, you could clearly see the worry etched on it. He carried her all the way to the village. He walked slowly, selfishly admiring her beauty. Many people in the village cowered and found shelter when he walked by. The kids that didn't know any better were pulled away by their parents.

Sesshomaru smirked at their fear. He took proud in his power. Everybody should fear the Great and powerful inuyoukai. Rin stirred in his arms and he watched her sleep. Well maybe not everybody.

He reached Inuyasha's place and entered with out warning. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were sitting around eating. They were laughing until Sesshomaru walked in. They starred at him dumbfounded.

Shippo was the first to get up. He walked up to grab Rin but Sesshomaru made a low growl. That's when Inuyasha grabbed Rin and sat her down on the floor.

"What happened?" Kagome asked reaching for some herbs.

"Nothing. She's not hurt." Sesshomaru said. This seemed to calm them down a little. He left her there to be taken care of. He didn't want to make her angry again by staying.

It took Rin a few days to start to feel better. She mostly laid in bed but today she got up. The best part about living here was that there were no reminders of her past. It didn't hurt so much but she still wondered if that was a good thing or not. She unwrapped the kimono and gasped at it's beauty. It was a magnificent sky blue and had pink and white cherry blossoms scattered all around. The length reached down to her ankles and the sleeves were short. Who ever gave this to her obviously thought she was in a relationship. The sleeves of a kimono distinguish the single from those who are in a relationship. The single women wear their sleeves long and flowing while the women in a relationship have shorter sleeves.

Nevertheless she still wore it and hopped she looked good in it. When she stepped out into the sun she took in a deep breath to prepare her for the day. With no mirror she worried about her appearance and started fidgeting.

"Rin! Glad to see you up and about!" Shippo shouted running towards her.

"Shippo." Rin grinned. In the last few days he really has been a big help. They started to form a relationship Rin was comfortable with. He was like an older brother and she was sure he felt the same.

"I hope you are feeling better." He said. He had a hopeful glint in his eyes as he made it by her side.

"I guess you can say that." It wasn't that she was feeling better the pain was just starting to go numb. It was now like a dull ache.

"Well good! I have something to show you." He pulled her along into the woods. There was a small trail.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked.

"Oh you'll see." Shippo replied, pulling a little harder.

Rin kept tripping over her own two feet as they went. Shippo became impatient and he carried her on his back. He laughed at her clumsiness.

"Shippo?" Rin said.

"Yes." He replied.

"Who was it that took me to the house?" Rin inquired. She wasn't sure if, after she passed out, Sesshomaru had left or if he had taken her back. It really wasn't on her mind until now.

"Well, it was Sesshomaru. He's Inuya-"

"Yeah I know who he is." Rin interrupted. "I've met him before I just didn't know if he did or not."

"Listen Rin," Shippo put Rin down and turned to face her, "He is very dangerous. If I were you I would try and stay away from him."

"But why? I mean he just seems so broken and lonely." Rin's eyes glazed over slightly remembering the look in his eyes.

Shippo contemplated telling her or not. He wasn't sure if she was ready but for her own sake he decided he should. "Rin."

"Hmmm?" She said coming out of her thoughts.

"73 years ago his lover died and I don't know how or why but now you're here. You are a reincarnation of her, Sesshomaru's lover." Shippo said looking right into Rin's eyes.

The news was a shock, yes, but suddenly things started to click. It was her soul, the one she shares with her, that pushed Rin to jump. It was their soul that told Rin his name. This must be why she's so curious to know more about him. And Sesshomaru, this must be really hard on him.

Shippo saw the change in her eyes to sadness and mistook it for her own grief. "I'm sorry Rin but I felt like you needed to know."

"Shippo, thank you for telling me but it still doesn't change anything." Rin said walking past him. This shocked Shippo. He thought that she would be hurt but he guessed she was stronger than she looked.

Rin kept walking in the same direction Shippo was headed, tripping from time to time. Shippo had no idea what to say to her.

They came upon and small field completely covered in flowers.

"This is beautiful Shippo." Rin said. She marveled at all the different flowers.

"Well I thought you might like to pick some….. For your father?" Shippo said looking at Rin. He saw her eyes start to tear and she shook her head yes. They walked out and Rin, ever so gingerly, started to pick some flowers.

This gave her room to think but she figured she needed to say one more thing to Shippo. "Listen Shippo, unless he gives me reason to, I won't stop seeing him."

This did not settle well with Shippo.

They walked back in silence wit bundles of flowers in hand. When they reached the village Rin wanted time to herself with these flowers, so Shippo went to go find Kirara.

Rin walked to the lake and sat on the edge with the flowers. She mad a circle out of the purple pedals and then wrote forever with love. Then she sat there and watched as the wind blew it away. Rin felt like the wind was carrying away the pain she felt on the pedals. The pedals were a boat filled with her grief and the wind was the ocean.

She took a deep breath and tilted her head back closing her eyes. She took in every feeling, the heat fresh on her face from the sun and the wind brushing against her body and blowing her hair.

"I know you're here. You can come out." Rin spoke out into the open air. She really did hope he was there or she would feel crazy. Luckily she heard foot steps approach her and she turned around to face him. "Sit." Rin said patting the area next to her. "I'm sure you've been lurking about and I don't need to fill you in, do I?"

"Yes, I heard." Sesshomaru said. He looked at her inquisitive. Rin looked up at the sky letting a tear fall down. She felt his hand on her face, wiping it away. She smilled and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I shouldn't have attacked you." Rin apologized. She saw his lip twitch upwards and burst out laughing. "Yeah I guess it wasn't much of an attack to you." She saw his smile grow and loved the way it looked on him. They sat there for a few minutes.

"So….. I'm the reincarnation of her." She looked at him and saw the subtle change in his features, tense. "It doesn't change anything. If anything, I think it makes us more perfect for each other." She clasped her hands over her face. "I'm sorry. I thought it but I didn't mean to say it." Her cheeks turned a bright red.

Rin didn't here anything for a while and then he spoke up, "I agree." She gasped and looked at him. He was looking out over the pond with a look of complete serenity. It was the first time she saw him relaxed. It was refreshing.

Rin smiled and got up. "Well I guess I should go back now." He got up too and brushed a strand of hair behind her head and then ran his hand over her cheek and down over he arm lifting the end of her sleeve.

A light bulb went off in her head, "Hey, were you the one that gave me this?" Rin motioned to the kimono.

"Do you like it?" He asked rubbing the fabris between his fingers.

She smiled taking that as a yes. "I do, thank you." Rin gathered the rest of the flowers and handed one to him. He took it and twirled it in his hand.

Rin blushed and left suddenly, feeling silly giving him a flower.

A/N

Yay, new chapter! Sorry for the wait but band camp has just been taking up all of my time. As always sorry for any grammar mistakes and I hope you all enjoy!

Thank you for all of your wonderful support.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The past few weeks were busy for Rin. Although being reassured by Kagome, Rin felt like she needed to earn hr keep. She felt bad for mooching off of the two and decided to help. On some days Rin would gather herb for Kagome. They were usually the wrong types but Kagome didn't mind and she learned every time. Other days she would help the villagers do tasks throughout the day. She would farm, rearrange decorations, clean and transport items back and forth and sometimes Shippo would help when the items were very heavy. She was everywhere.

Despite her busy schedule she was still able to make room for Sesshomaru. They always met at the lake, same time everyday. She talked most of the time but her breath was taken away from her every time he spoke or smiled. Very rarely would he laugh and when he did, it was always a small chuckle.

They had grown closer together and enjoyed one another's presence, especially Sesshomaru. With Rin the world didn't seem as cold and drab. He stopped seeing his life as a burden and started to appreciate it because if he wasn't here, his Rin would not know him, and that seemed like an even colder and drabber world.

Sesshomaru was watching over Rin like he did everyday. She was farming with some of the other farmers. She looked beautiful in the light of the sunset. She had her hair tied up high in this stretchy fabric, called a hair tie. Some of her bangs fell out and masked her face. She was shining with sweat.

A few miles down he heard some screams and, preparing for the worse. He came to Rin's side. He had gotten there so fast he startled her.

"Oh! Sesshomaru! You scared me." She looked up and saw the concern on his face, the small furrow in his eyebrows and slight downwards twist to his mouth. "What's wrong?"

He didn't reply but she understood when the screams reached her ears. Most of the villagers ran when Sesshomaru appeared but the rest disappeared after the screams. Rin instinctively took a step behind Sesshomaru and looked around his arm.

People started to run up over the hill wildly, but none seemed to be hurt. After they dispersed Rin could see something coming up. She saw the head of a beast and then…..ANOTHER HEAD?! It was built like a dragon but with a bigger torso and legs. It had a long tail and voluminous hair and cute little ears.

For some reason the youkai didn't seem to scare her. In fact it looked like it was trotting up to her and Sesshomaru excited. Rin stepped out from behind him and reached her hand up to the creature. Sesshomaru watched carefully, making sure that Rin and

A-Un had a peaceful reunion.

Rin felt like she new this creature. It was like connecting another dot to the puzzle. She gently touched her finger tips to one forehead and the youkai nuzzled against it. She giggled and was now petting both heads.

"This is A-Un. He used to travel with Rin and I. He's like a pet." Sesshomaru informed her. She smiled more and turned to Sesshomaru.

"You and Rin traveled?" She asked.

"Yes. I didn't like staying in one place for too long." He said. A-Un was bowed down, inviting Rin to get on his back. Sesshomaru picked Rin up by the waist and hoisted her up. A-Un still had on the saddle. When she was comfortably settled, he got up and started to walk. Rin was a little off balance but Sesshomaru's hand steadied her.

"I always liked going to new places and seeing new things. Every place is unique in its own way and sometimes finding the beauty in it can be hard. That's why you have to look at every angle of it before you make an assessment." She looked up in the sky and a few birds flew away.

"Well then why don't we go? I'll take you where ever you want." He said. She looked down at him bewildered. Would he really take her anywhere?

"Thank you but…I think I'll stay." They reached the little hut and she jumped down into sesshomaru's arms, which gently set her down. He looked a little disappointed. She patted his chest and turned to enter.

When she walked through the doorway she was scarred for life! Kagome and Inuyasha were…were… Oh you get the idea! Rin ran out of there screaming. Sesshomaru was still standing there…grinning. That bastard probably knew what was going on in there.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." Rin said scowling at him. Sesshomaru looked very satisfied.

The next morning Rin had all of her things in her bag.

"We'll miss you Rin." Kagome said. Inuyasha scoffed. "He will too."

Rin giggled. "So I guess Shippo isn't going to say goodbye." Rin frowned unpleased with this.

"He just doesn't want you to leave, that's all." Kagome rubbed her shoulders as a comforting gesture. Rin understood. She and Shippo had gotten closer. He was her new best friend. If only he could understand.

She decided to leave the bicycle with Kagome when she saw how excited she was to see it. They all said their goodbyes and Rin was on her way with Sesshomaru and A-Un. She waved back at the two happily.

"So where are we going?" Rin asked looking down at him from on top of A-Un.

"Where do you want go?" He asked.

"Some where beautiful." She replied and he looked up at her. The side of his mouth twisted up a little.

After an hour on the move Rin felt the urge to use the bathroom. She shifted uncomfortably. Sesshomaru took note of this and stopped. He looked up at her and she avoided eye contact.

"Rin." He said. Rin looked in the completely opposite direction and bit her lips. "Rin." He said more forcefully.

"Fine!" She jumped down off of A-Un, "But you have to stay way over there!" She waved her hands to the other side of the road. He turned and walked away. When she was satisfied with the distance, she turned in the opposite direction and walked into the woods. She walked a few minutes and found the perfect spot. She dug a small whole and relived herself.

When she was done she covered the spot up with leaves. She turned to walk away but she heard an air of a whisper in the wind. She couldn't make out what it said but it peeked her interest. She turned her head to the whisper and followed it out.

"Hello?" She called out to the air. She kept walking and the whisper became clearer. It called out to her, saying her name calling her my love.

"Rin." She jumped and turned to see Sesshomaru.

"You scared me….again." she laughed.

"Let's leave." He said again. He was very serious and on edge.

"Okay…" She was skeptical but she left with him any ways.

Sesshomaru smelled the scent in the air and he too heard the voice. He couldn't believe his senses but when Rin came back he couldn't then either. Did another person come back like Rin? Has another soul come back? If so what did he want with Rin?

They walked in silence until something hit Rin.

"Wait a minute! Were you watching me?!" Rin yelled.

"No." He said.

"I don't believe you, you peeping Tom!"

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Rin and got really close, standing over her. "Rin, I was not watching you." Her breath hitched and her heart raced. They had never been this close before. The intensity in his eyes made her chest tighten.

"Okay." She breathed. He picked her up and set her on A-Un. "Did you hear that back there then? Is that why you showed up?" He didn't say anything and just kept walking forward. She took that as a yes.

She started to hum after a few moments. The silence was too much and this helped keep her thoughts diluted. What ever happened in the woods kept crawling it's way back into her mind.

She knew Sesshomaru was worried about it. Rin realized early on that not much upset him so that made this even more alarming. What could it possibly be? Another youkai?

The sun was now set and the owls hooted through out the woods. The fireflies illuminated the forest and the crickets jumped. The forest was alive. Rin was walking and trying to catch the fireflies. Even though she was 16 it was still something she enjoyed.

How she would catch them was to hover her hand beneath them and then raise her hand quickly, forcing them to land. Some would fly away instantly but others would stay and crawl up her arms. She giggled at the tickling sensation.

Sesshomaru found her cute. This is something the past Rin would do. He remembered her showing him every catch she made. The small smile of achievement and wonder in the little bugs graced her face.

When he remembered, the hurt of her death wasn't as prominent. It was barely even there. He had this new Rin to thank. In no way did he think of her as a replacement but something new to explore and experience. The old Rin was his first love but this Rin was different in some ways.

That's when he saw it. The difference. It just wasn't the time or how they were raised but in how she treated him. Sesshomaru was never her lord. He was not below or above her. To Rin they are equal and that gives her even more of an edge. She addresses him as a friend or even more than that. The old Rin, however, addressed him as lord and she always saw him as above her, someone to rule.

So he's not her lord, just someone she can talk to and have fun with. Someone she can stand in silence with and watch another sunset with. But also someone who will always protect her and now, quite possibly, love her.

Rin's stomach growled alerting Sesshomaru to her hunger. She blushed a little. They decided to stay there for the night. Sesshomaru and Rin gathered sticks and made a fire with some matches. It was new to Sesshomaru, the matches. Rin took out a small pot and grate setting it on the coals of the fire. She filled it with water and when that boiled, she added some noodles and flavoring. She ate quickly not realizing how hungry she was.

She was stuffed when she finished it. She leaned against a tree and sighed. Sesshomaru sat down next to her, their shoulders touching. She was quit tired and instinctively leaned against Sesshomaru. His moko-moko feeling Rin's warmth wrapped itself around her. This shocked her at first but she liked the way it felt. He handed Rin a blanket and she draped it over her body and his moko-moko.

The coals crackled and she was warm and happy. In just a few weeks she had gotten to know this beautiful man. This youkai. He didn't seem that bad. He was always nice to her but she saw the way he acted towards others. She couldn't ask him to change but wished that, maybe, he wouldn't be so cold to other people.

Her dreams were full of darkness. In her dreams she was back in her time, at her house in the living room. She saw her father sitting on the couch. The doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. Rin was astonished to see who was there.

"Hello." said the social worker. She side stepped Rin's father and walked into the living room.

"Excuse me, who are you?" He asked. How dare this lady just walk right on in.

"Where's Rin?" She asked. She looked around and not seeing her anywhere.

"She's….. at a friends right now. Why? What do you want with her." He was getting a little nervous with this woman. The air around her swirled with mystery.

Teruko turned quickly and grabbed her father by the throat and lifted him in the air, all with one hand. Rin screamed out but nobody seemed to notice. This lady, what did she want? Was she even a social worker?

Her eyes turned a stark white. "Why must you treat my love so badly?" The father gasped for air and tried to pry her hands from his throat. She was no human. She threw him up against the wall.

Then her eyes turned back to brown and she toppled over, a white ghostly form coming out of her body. It took the shape of a young man. He had jet black hair tied up high. He wore a black outfit with turquoise lining and mossy green padding.

"Let's take car of you now." He entered her father's form and got up. He grabbed the keys on the table and went out to the car. Rin followed the two. Her father got in the car and so did she. He drove out onto the streets and then started speeding when he got on an interstate. He collided with another car and that's when Rin woke up.

She jumped awake, gasping for air and trying to stop her tears. She felt the moko-moko tighten around her and a hand on her face. She looked up to Sesshomaru's concerned eyes and burrowed her head in his neck, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her forehead.

"My father's death was on purpose. Someone possessed him and crashed on purpose." She kept sobbing. Seeing what happened was horrible. The pain stabbed at her heart creating holes that leaked out the feelings that had become numb.

A/N

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Can you guess who the ghost is?

I'll see you guess in the Reviews!

See you next time!


End file.
